


They don't know what to say, goin' dot dot dot

by ScriptedBy



Series: SKZ-X [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), Weki Meki (Band), kim woojin - Fandom
Genre: Rated M for some triggering words, featuring my baby Yoojung, of Weki Meki, skz members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Summary: Title is from the lyrics of (G)I-DLE's LATATA.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Series: SKZ-X [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175264
Comments: 4





	They don't know what to say, goin' dot dot dot

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the lyrics of (G)I-DLE's LATATA.

Kim Woojin is a famous radio host of Seoul, South Korea. Everyone thought he has everything while he thought he just got lucky. He has wonderful and supportive family, caring friends around him, has millions of fans supporting him through his radio hosting career for 4 years and his little side lines like MCing special events or TV shows and sometimes modeling for a certain clothing brand and beauty product; and a very loving partner, Bang Chan, his boyfriend of 4 years and were living together under their own roof for 3 years. And of course, he's very grateful to all the people who supported him along the way. 

He loves music and loves to sing, sometimes he sings for his boyfriend. Chan as a producer sometimes need a particular voice that will complete his masterpieces and that particular voice is Woojin's. He was once offered to sign as an idol by the agency Chan was working in. Even though he loves singing, he turned down the offer, saying he doesn't want to be greedy, he's contented with his work and he loved his work for it to be compromised with complicated schedules. Besides, he doesn't want to mess his time schedules considering his other side lines in the equation.

So what's the point of this? He has everything, he doesn't need anything more. He's happy and everything is doing great. Or so he thought...

"Hey baby, you okay?" Chan raised his eyebrow at his boyfriend who seemed to space out in front of his vanity mirror. He was becoming worried when Woojin didn't seem to hear him.

"Babe?" Chan rubbed his boyfriend's shoulder and that did the work as the older woke up from his daze.

Woojin blinked his eyes a few times and has to avert his sight from his reflection (oh yeah stream Kim Woojin's Reflection visual film pink and gold version :)) in the mirror to his worried boyfriend, "o-oh I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I got worried, you were spacing out. Something's wrong?"

Woojin turned completely away from his vanity table but is still sitting on the chair just to face Chan, "Nothing, babe. Sorry for worrying you."

"Don't apologize for that ever, of course I get worried over you having a staring contest with your reflection."

Woojin chuckles at that, "it's nothing really, I just felt a really sudden nervousness, don't know why. I felt like I'm nervous with something I don't know? My heart's palpitating so much."

It never really assured the other, it even made him worry more, "really? Did you feel pain?"

"No..just nervous."

"But your heart, it's okay right? Do we need to go to the doctor?" Chan is crouching in front of Woojin now, so worried, has his hand rubbing around the older's clothed chest.

"It's beating so fast but am not nervous anymore. Maybe it's my love for you is overflowing so my heart palpi-" he cuts off when Chan smacks his thigh.

"I— yah! Kim Woojin don't joke around!" Chan puffs out an angry breath.

Woojin just chuckles menacingly, "sorry, baby. You're so serious! I'm fine though, sorry for worrying you. I love you." Then he gave Chan a peck to the tip of his nose.

Chan released a long sigh, "you're unbelievable! You just got so lucky that I fucking love you!"

"I love you too."

"But you're really fine right?"

"Positive." Woojin smiled lovingly at the other, this is one of the million reasons why he loves his boyfriend so damn much. He leaned down to capture Chan's pouty lips, he felt guilty for worrying the older. He shrugged off the sudden nervousness he felt earlier and just focus on kissing his boyfriend, if it's not almost time to leave for work he'd do more but the wall clock just stared at them as if saying 'unbelievable, you seriously do that now that it's time to go?'.

Chan pulled away first from the kiss because they need to breathe, "you ready to go though?"

"Hmm but in case you forgot, you still didn't wear your pants."

Chan immediately stands up and scans himself, yes he really did forget to wear his pants, he's still in his button up, boxers and socks. Woojin laughs at him, he just scowls and clicks his tongue as he moves to grab his pants on the edge of their bed.

"That's funny to you, Kim Woojin?"

"Oh it's so much more funny if you go to work in that form but I don't have the heart to let it happen so.."

With a last tsk from Chan and a few giggles from Woojin, they're out of their house. Woojin sighs and murmurs to himself, "everything is going to be fine." 

Woojin had finished his time slot just fine. Nothing seemed off today, he did all the usual stuff during his time. After his morning shift in the radio station, he became busy in the afternoon too, going off confirming some emails about his side lines. He'll be a busy bee for the next week since one of his emails notified him of the start of the filming of the clothing brand he had recently got an offer of modelling the brand.

With one last email and he'll be done. He replied to that email from a famous TV show that he got offered to MC with two other idols for 6 months. This show is just perfect to complete his schedule since it will air every 6PM of Mondays and Thurdays, he's free with that time. He's about to log out when suddenly the notifications of his twitter (better pay me for not censoring the name ㅋㅋ) and instagram (this too lmao) go off.

His eyebrows were knitted together in confusion, what is this? What happened?

He clicked one notification from twitter, he got tagged to a tweet about him sexually assaulting some girl in a bar. 

What?

He scrolled down in the comment section and it's even worse.

[Yikes! The motherfucker is a rapist!]

[He has a boyfriend though? Holy shit he's cheating on Bang Chan?]

[I knew there's something off about him!]

[Yow! What a perverted fuck!]

Woojin didn't feel anything at all, he's busy recalling his past endeavors and shenanigans but he can't really remember of when did he get time entering some bar? And sexually assaulting a what—minor? A minor in a bar? His thoughts got distracted by his phone's ringtone, a ringtone he specifically sets for Chan.

"Chan, you will not believe how my social accounts go off!"

"Baby, you okay right?" Came Chan's voice.

"Yes but I'm confused."

"Let's talk about that later, right now please do not go out of the building yet and just wait for me, okay?"

"Okay, but what about your work? Please tell me you're not over speeding and mad driving to get to me."

"We got off, just done with the song. I was about to fetch you before this social media madness, and I'm not gonna over speed that was one time okay! Now please just stay there, okay?"

"Okay, okay." 

He puts his phone down back on the desk he's working on and one staff of the radio station rushly walks towards him, "Woojin, do not go outside yet, there are medias all around the building!"

Woojin peeks through the blinds and yes a swarming people with cameras and microphones with them were surrounding the building.

"What the hell?"

"Yeah that's right." The staff smiled sourly at him.

" Yoojung-nim? Are you okay, you seemed off?"

The young staff's tightened his lips to a thin line as if she wanted to say something but can't. Woojin has the idea, the news really do flies fast.

"Is it about the thing on twitter?"

"Uh Woojin-ssi, I know you're a good person, but I don't know if I believe it or not, I am confused at the moment, the other staff just gossip to it really quick and—"

"Yoojung-nim, it's not true. I didn't go to any bar these days, there's pandemic going on and I was just in work or at home these few months already."

"Really? Oh that's a big relief, you know I am rooting for you and I am one of your fans and all, I am so glad to hear that." Yoojung brightens at that. 

"But this became a mess already for what—just a span of a few minutes? How did these medias know already? Are they stalking me or waiting for a bomb against me or something?" He helplessly looked at his laptop with lots of some on going notifications for his social media accounts.

"Chan called us to warn you about what happened outside, just tell him to use the back door (alright, stream Back Door after reading this hehe), he can't pass through that ocean of people outside."

"Oh! Yeah, okay I'll do that. Thank you so much, Yoojung-nim." He goes back to his desk and type a text message to Chan informing him to use the back door. He released a long sigh, how did this happen again? He has zero idea.

"Woojin!" A booming voice that sounded like his boyfriend could be heard through the hallway, Woojin got up from the swivel chair in his own cubicle.

"Hey.." Upon seeing his boyfriend's form, he felt like crying, not because of some shit accusing him that was going on the internet but he felt guilty for causing all the mess. Chan looked like a wreck, he has a deep worried look on his face, his curly blonde hair was sticking all over the place but still looked hot and handsome nonetheless but that's not the point. Chan was worried again because of him, he felt like crying but didn't want to cause more damage to the shits that is already going on.

"Baby, you okay? You didn't check on those notifications right?" Chan has his hands cupped his cheeks, it felt so warm that he leaned to it before answering.

"I— I clicked one but it's not true Chan, I'm confused. I didn't go—" he felt one tear rolling down his cheek. Damnit.

"Shh I know, baby, I know."

The manager of the station stood in front of them with an unreadable look on his face, "Was that true, Woojin?"

"It's not, sir. I'm sorry for causing this. I don't know how this is happening."

"Can you prove that?"

"I—" but he was cut off by Chan who has one arm protectively wrapped around Woojin's waist.

"He was with me. It's both our day off and we spent it at home, we had a date inside our house to belatedly celebrate our anniversary, we made love the whole night. He's too sore for going out to some bar, sir." Woojin flushed immediately at the memory.

"Chan! That's not necessary oh my god!" He whisper-yelled at his boyfriend. Ah this is so embarrassing!

"Very well, then you have nothing to apologize for. Go home and relax, get away from your social media accounts for now. I'll contact that bar for some information. You don't have to worry anything at the moment." 

"Thank you, sir." Woojin and Chan bowed down in front of the boss in gratitude. That's a relief.

"How about the people? My fans? Can I write something to assure them?" 

"Okay, you do that but other than that do not do anything, is that clear?"

"Noted, sir."

By the next day, it became worse. It seemed like some of the big news outlet were beginning to add fuel to the fire. They made ridiculous amount of articles with no proofs at all. His fans were divided into groups to which their loyalty have been tested. Some are as confused as Woojin, they chose to not comment on the matter and just wanted anything from Woojin, something that will give them some relief and reassurances. Some were beginning to become worse too, they trash talked him, they threatened him using the social media accounts. There were some of them who seemed to be his haters? It was as if they were waiting for this bomb to explode and made their time to shine, spreading fake news everywhere on the internet that's not even connected to the current issue. And there were only few of the fans, who were confused too, but remain calmed and kept on defending him.

So he decided to write something, an apology letter. Maybe that would clear all of it. He posted an apology letter to his twitter and instagram account. The responses were insane, it's becoming worse. It was mistranslated, what the fuck! Though there were some that felt relieved and assured.

[The fuck! Look at his letter, it seemed fishy!"]

[The nerve of this motherfucker! Did he just dodge the issue and proceed to promote his upcoming endeavors?"]

[You better die! I wasted my years on supporting a rapist!"]

[Whatever! You're disgusting.]

He didn't notice that he's crying upon scrolling down the comments, he felt like there's a big mean truck that crashed directly on him, he made it worse. It wasn't working, the letter is not working! Boss said to not do anything! The world is angry with me! I don't have any worth now? Am I not human? Where did I go wrong? Why are they angry with me? Am i a disgusting person? Am I a disappointment in this world? His accounts had lost many followers, he didn't care about it though. Not at all, just that he's disappointed that he also disappoints many people.

He's shaking and trembling, he finally felt it, the need to disappear— what if Chan is—

"Babe!"

"Huh?"

"I told you to not open your social media accounts!"

"S-sorry."

"Hey breathe, it's okay. I'm not mad for that, but it's not good for you in doing that just yet. I yelled at you because I've been getting your attention, you seemed frozen."

"I'm sorry, Chan. You're disappointed of me right?"

"I am not. Yah you have too little trust in me what the fuck, Woojin! Who do you take me for?" Chan is wiping Wooj angry tears that kept on spilling from his eyes.

"They're—they're mad at me—"there were two notifications from his gmail account, it's taunting him. Even without reading it yet, he knew the recipients already.

"No, that's enough for today, please." Chan was about to slam the laptop close but Woojin was faster.

"Please, Chan, I want to know it once and for all." 

He read the notification and it has the same content.

[Sorry to inform you that we terminate the contract of—"

There goes his MCing and modelling side line. Gone.

He sobbed helplessly, "what is going to happen to me now?"

"You have me, Woojin. You have our friends, they are very worried at you. You have your family." He cried even more, he can't even go out without being mobbed by people and medias. He can't even travel to pay a visit to his family without some people throwing dirty looks at him.

It became months and the radio station didn't reach out of him yet, he didn't know if he still has a job waiting for him, it's been months too that he didn't do on air on his time slot. It's been months that people kept on threatening him and that he deactivated his accounts temporarily for always receiving some death threats every fucking second. The whole world is angry with him, the world didn't give him the benefit of the doubt, didn't give him a chance to explain.

"Woojin, babe, please you need to eat."

"Not that hungry."

"Please for me?"

"Until when will you keep this up? I am a disappointment in this world, Chan."

"You are not to me."

"You missed your job for months because of me!"

"I took a leave, I don't mind missing my job if it's you. You're more important to me, please don't be too hard on yourself. If they're mad at you, let them! I am here, our friends are on your side, your family too!"

Woojin didn't do anything but cry and hug his boyfriend, it's been months but Chan was still with his side. 

"Thank you." It's a whisper that says it all, Chan heard him loud and clear and answered him by kissing him softly.

Until some bullying issues came, a video clip showing him of his high school days pushing a slightly skinny guy on a wall, it was his classmate.

He laughed like a maniac because the clip was edited and it's different from the full video of the original footage. The video clip had flew from one account to another accounts. And it didn't end there, another video clips that show him as a "bully" are spread on the internet. He knew himself what had happened exactly, but the world is against him, even if he'll try to explain, it will just travel from one ear to the other.

"Didn't know how they manage to get this video from our university though."

"What video?" Chan asked. Their friends too perked up from the mention of a video. 

Chan's and Woojin's friends were lounging at their house at the moment.

"The role playing I was part in when i was still in high school."

"The one where you played as a bad ass guy?" Seungmin's eyes were bulging out of its socket, he knew it too because they were school mates before, though Woojin's a senior and ahead of him as well as of Hyunjin and Jeongin.

"Yeah. I am officially a bully now." Woojin laughed but it really didn't sound like he's happy, it was just like a sarcastic laugh.

"Holy shit, really?" Jeongin exclaimed.

"Language!" Hyunjin and Chan hissed at the same time which the younger just shrugged.

"People these days...tsk." Minho sighed.

He was about to scoll on the mean comments when Chan had snatched his laptop away from him, "enough for this today, Wooj. Come on, let's watch movie while waiting for the radio station's statement."

They were gathered together for Woojin's support obviously, they're waiting for some statement. The management has contacted him and informed him that they got a cctv record from that bar to prove that he's not really visiting the said club that day. They also informed him that they have found out the alleged picture of him in the bar was stolen from the original owner who also happened to be the one who took the photo with his friend in it. They were happy with the news, finally a rainbow after the rain. It's just sad that his life had experienced a slight change from the way it was. The people he believed who trust him were gone, it hurt. The world is so cruel to him.

"Ey hyung, spacing out again, come on at least be happy!" Came Jisung's booming voice, he's Chan's co-producer with Changbin too that both became their mutual friends.

Woojin smiled, a true smile at this time, " I am. Thank you guys, you made it possible for me to be this happy again."

"Aww, babe. We're honored to be the ones to make you happy again." Chan said, dimples on display.

"Right. Let the management take care of that. Everything is gonna be okay." Changbin finally talked for the first time since he arrived at their house, he's pre occupied with his boyfriend on his lap at the moment.

And speaking of the said boyfriend, "the management will knock some sense to those shitty people hyung!" Felix chimed in with his usual sunshiny smile.

"Baby, language." Changbin grunts.

While the others were chuckling, Felix just shrugged and continued enjoying his time on his boyfriend's lap.

"Right. What movie?" With finality, Woojin asked.

Well, it didn't stop the rumors at all because people kept on causing drama just to have something to be posted on internet that fools chose to believe in but at least there are still people who cherished and love him. He may start from the beginning again but at this point of time, he's with the real people who truly believe in him and truly love him. There were some people who had awoken from the truth and there were still those who kept on making a mess. They kept on making reasons just to hate him, making a campaign on making other people believe that he's a bully and a rapist, what a fakeass some people are. They kept on lurking around the new videos about him and leaving nasty and unnecessary comments about him. Tsk once a hater will always be a hater huh. What did he even do to make them hate him? But Woojin's focusing on the bright and positive side from now on—like at this moment with Chan and their friends cuddled together in their living room.

Sometimes, you need to experience downfall so you can rise again with the people who trully love you. Sometimes, you need to experience downfall to measure those people's loyalty. He realized, he doesn't need a lot of people to feel loved, he just need a few of them to be true around him.

**Author's Note:**

> "What? The movie is right there." Woojin raised his eyebrow at Chan who stared at him like a teenager who has a crush on someone.
> 
> "Just that I'm happy you didn't give up." Chan murmured, leaning forward to capture those lips that he always love.
> 
> "Thank you for not giving up on me. I love you." A whisper to seal a finality and a promise to the upcoming bright future ahead.
> 
> "I love you more." Chan said with one last peck on Woojin's lips.
> 
> "Aww Chanie, we came here for the movie, not you flirting with your boyfriend! We clearly witness that every single day!" Jisung whined, though playfully. It caused some giggles and chuckles from the others while Chan just snuggled close on Woojin's side as if he didn't hear anything.


End file.
